


Harry

by flareonfury



Series: Life As Lily Evans-Potter [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Community: galorechallenge, Drabble, F/M, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, X-Men Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for galorechallenge prompt Mystique/James – family.

  


Raven went into labor early, and fortunately for her James was off on a mission with Sirius when she gave birth to a baby boy with black hair and green eyes. Not a hint of blue skin or anything of the sort. She was so happy… at the moment she had nothing to fear. No one had seen her give birth, nor had anyone seen her in her natural skin. And she gave birth to a normal adorable baby boy that looked so much like his father and the eyes that matched her own.

James was beyond disappointed (and angry at himself) for missing the birth of his first child, but he couldn’t hold in his excitement either. He had a family now… a family of his own with Lily. He couldn’t have asked for more.

“Guys, meet Harry James Potter!” James proudly announced to the room, holding his baby boy to face the crowd around them. Raven stood beside him and smiled at their friends. “Harry… Meet the Order of the Phoenix.”

**THE END.**


End file.
